Wątek:Exoticzna/@comment-24876207-20151231140621/@comment-27436443-20160103165614
Też kocham historyjki xD A co do postaci: jasne, że możesz ich używać~ Dojdzie jeszcze szczegółowy opis Junko i będą już wszystkie trzy siostry. Planuję jeszcze jakieś postacie, ale najpierw trzeba dokończyć te, co zaczęłam, w końcu ich historia cały czas jest pusta ;P To idzie zawsze najgorzej :') Remont profilu? Ogromny? San, mam się bać? xD PS. Czyli już wklejać to do relacji postaci? ;P I całokształt wygląda tak: Pewnego dnia, Tomoko miała przynieść papiery dotyczące muzyki, ponieważ jej klub zajmuje się nią podczas przedstawień. Prezes klubu dramatycznego uprzedził ją, że w sali może nikogo już nie być, ponieważ możliwe jest, że członkowie wyjechali już do innej szkoły odstawiać spektakl. Tomoko więc wbiegła bardzo szybko do sali mając nadzieję, że kogoś jeszcze spotka. Jednak nikogo nie było. Z nadzieją zaczęła rozglądać się po sali. - Pewnie już pojechali... Jak tu zimno, czy ktoś w ogóle zamyka tu okna? Nagle poczuła zimną ręke na ramieniu i prawie dostała zawału. Odwróciła się, a tam... Nath. - Boże Nath. Wystraszyłeś mnie! Gdzie są wszyscy? On na to odpowiedział ponurym, znudzonym głosem z wzrokiem w stylu "Zgwałcę ci dom i zjem matkę": - Za godzinę mamy spotkanie. Tomoko oczywiście rozmawiała normalnie i w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na to, z kim toczy tę rozmowę i na to, że większość ludu uciekłoby gdzie pieprz rośnie albo zakopałoby się dwanaście metrów pod ziemię, ale co tam, Tomoce to chmurka, bo co, nie? :D Wracając: - Uf, to dobrze! Myślałam, że jak zwykle to splamiłam i że będę musiała chodzić jak ta durna po wszystkich korytarzach tej szkoły, aby tylko odnieść te głupie papiery do klubu... I jeszcze pewnie musiałabym iść po jakieś inne! Pff... Nathan był nieco zaskoczony (o ile o on w ogóle potrafi być zaskoczony xD), że taki pupil nauczyciela wypowiada się tak na temat swojej roboty i że jeszcze z nim w ogóle gada. Ale jego "cudowna i jakże radosna" mina nie schodziła mu z twarzy. Tomoko podeszła do okna i ciągnęła dalej sama do siebie, jednak na głos i na tyle głośno, że było wszystko słychać: - Ale co ja będę robić przez godzinę... Jest już po lekcjach, nie wrócę do domu, za daleko. Do przyjaciół nie pójdę, bo taki problem, że ich raczej nie mam. A na pewno nie wrócę do klubu, nie chcę marnować kolejnej godziny na robieniu tego samego, co zawsze. Nathana jednak to nie obchodziło (a może i trochę? ciężko stwierdzić). Mimo wszystko, on jedynie zaczął przygotowywać stroje do przedstawienia. - Co robisz? Nie odpowiedział, a jedynie na nią spojrzał jakby chciał ją zabić wzrokiem. Oczywiście Tomoko się lekko przestraszyła, ale do niego podeszła przyglądając się strojom. - Gracie "Servant of Evil"? Wiesz, uwielbiam tą sztukę! Szkoda, że nie mogę ujrzeć was na scenie! Na pewno będziecie najlepsi~ W ogóle to kogo grasz? Ten jedynie nadal miał ją w gdzieś i nadal grzebał coś w strojach. - Em.. Zgaduje że wraz z Niną jesteście bliźniakami w tym przedstawieniu. Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? - Nie i nie mam zamiaru. - Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz być miły? - Nie. - A niby czemu? - Bo nie mam ochoty gadać z idiotką co próbuje wykorzystać moją siostrę. Tomoko lekko się zirytowała, jednak zawsze lepiej jest kłócić się z jakimś nietaktownym człekiem, który jest zdolny ją zamordować niż chodzić po papiery. Przecież to logiczne! - Wykorzystać?! Wiesz w ogóle, co ty mówisz?! Poza tym, to ona do mnie podeszła, nie ja do niej. Powinieneś raczej spojrzeć na siebie! Cały czas za nią łazisz, nie wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć. Przez twoje zachowanie ona cię traktuje jak sługę, jakbyś nie miał własnego życia. A co do tego, że jestem idiotką - dziękuję, dawno nie usłyszałam tak wspaniałego komplementu, chociaż pewnie miałeś na celu mi ubliżyć. Rada na przyszłość: pojedz w inną nutę... Nathan w końcu wybuchł i rozpoczął pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu wypowiedz dłuższą niż trzy słowa: - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Nie śledzę jej! Staram się ją chronić! - Tak? A przed czym? Przed dzikim słoniem z podwórka? - CENZURA! Nawet nie wiesz, jaką przeszłość ma za sobą, kretynko! CO? Kilka brzydkich słówek i już cię zatkało, dziewczynko? Wtedy Tomoko spojrzała na fakty: na bandaże, ich osobowości które raczej nie wywodzą się z niczego i na te wszystkie inne rzeczy. Natychmiastowo przepełniła się powagą i zaczęła wszystko intensywnie kalkulować. Nie zwracała już nawet uwagi na jego bardzo pojemne słownictwo. Atmosfera się trochę uspokoiła, ale ciągle była bardzo nieprzyjemna. - Ty też masz te bandaże... Co się stało w przeszłości? I spokój, nie chcesz to nie mów. Nathan już miał jej się kazać od*********ć, ale chyba miał w miarę dobry nastrój, bo po chwili zaczął wszystko Tomoce tłumaczyć. Dobra, nie wszystko, ale na tyle, aby Tomoka to zrozumiała. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie Nath jej cokolwiek odpowiedział, zamiast jej przywalić z łokcia. - Rozumiem... Wtedy do sali weszła Saki. - Eh, cześć! Nie chcę przeszkadzać, chcę sie tylko upewnić, czy stro... - Nie, nie przeszkadzasz. Właśnie wychodziłam. Tomoko od teraz patrzyła na to rodzeństwo nieco inaczej, bo jednak dowiedziała się czegoś ważnego na ich temat. Z drugiej strony, zawsze interesowały ją "zakazane" i "tajemnicze" rzeczy, gdyż na co dzień nieczęsto je spotykała. Ta daa~